1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image and thermal recorder device for use in a facsimile, a copying machine, etc., for reading out an image and recording it.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image reader and thermal recorder device, such as a copying machine, for optically reading out an image and recording it includes a readout section, a printing section, a control section, etc., the readout section reading out an image on the basis of an instruction by the control section, the control section storing the read-out image data and the printing section being responsive to an instruction by the control section to sequentially print the stored image data on, for example, a recording paper sheet. In this case, the readout section comprises of a large number of photoelectric conversion elements, such as MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors) or CCD's (Charge Coupled Devices), formed in and on a substrate and the printing section comprises of a large number of heat generation resistive elements formed over the substrate. The control section comprises control means for controlling the readout section and printing section and memory means for storing the read-out image data.
In the image reader and thermal recorder device, the readout section, printing section and control section, being manufactured in a separate fashion, become cumbersome upon assembly. Recently, the readout section and printing section extending the control section are formed as a unit over a single substrate, and the control section is connected to this unit to provide a device body.
In the image reader and thermal recorder device, however, an assembling operation can be somewhat simplified, but it is necessary to connect such readout and printing sections to the control section. For this reason, a large number of connection terminals have to be connected in a proper way. Thus, a very cumbersome operation is necessary and hence reliability is lowered upon assembly.